LA LEYENDA
by kikyosama310
Summary: ya hace mucho se decía que los quiluetes tenían habilidades sorprendentes se podían transformar en lobos, adoptando así el legado que se les encomendaba con esta habilidad...ellos pasaban a ser los protectores de la tribu.junto con ello también se les daba algo que a otros no , se le daba la oportunidad de conocer a su imprimada ,aquella que complementaria no solamente al hombre
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

PUNTO DE VISTA DE BELLA

como todos los días me levantaba temprano para poder asearme , tome algo de ropa para poder vestirme en el baño, me lave muy bien el cabello con shampoo de fresas y el cuerpo con un jabon de miel y coco no era exactamente mi favorito pero no había mas, como era tan temprano preferí hacerlo con agua tibia en realidad me daba mucha pereza bañarme pero me gustaba ir fresca a la escuela.

me seque bien y me cambie me peine un poco el cabello antes de sacarlo un poco con el secador puesto que mi cabello siempre se me enredaba demasiado si lo llevaba mojado y salia con el así a la calle.

solamente lo peine y como ya era costumbre se me hicieron unos pequeños rizos en las puntas había intentando mucha veces rizarlo pero no funciono lo único que logre es que ahora solo mis tuvieran algunos rizos pero bueno también trate de cortarlo pero luego dije porque lo cortaría a charlie a pesar de que no me lo diga se que le gusta mi cabello largo , recuerdo que a rene le gustaba mucho experimentar con el así que la mayoría del tiempo lo tenia corto o medio corto así que lo deje crecer y ahora me llega a la cadera, que puedo decir amo mi cabello.

termine de arreglarme , tome mi maleta un regalo de rene por mi cumpleaños num 17 al igual que la mayoría de mi ropa según ella necesitaba un cambio fue la unica vez que se atrevio a venir a fork y ver a charlie solo por eso y quemar lo que antes era mi ropa extraño mis pijamas eran cómodas solo conservo una gran camisa que era de charlie y que uso de pijama a pesar de los agujeros que tiene.

baje a desayunar tome un cuenco con cereal de chocolate y un poco de cafe soy adicta al cafe no me había dado de cuenta hasta ahora, tome una manzana verde del frutero pueden creerlo hay fruta jaaaaa ... todo gracias a que obligue a charlie a come sano ahora hay muchas frutas me aseguro que coma verduras tal vez no lo diga pero quiero mucho a charlie a mi padre los dos somos muy poco dados a las muestras de afecto pero supongo que es mejor así.

tome las llaves de encima de la mesa , me alegra que no haya dicho nada sobre my chevy amo esa camioneta vieja , subí a la camioneta y con cuidado empece a manejar puesto que estamos en invierno genial note ce el sarcasmo odio el frió ya debería estar acostumbrada.

mientras iba manejando no dejaba de pensar en edward en lo maravilloso que era , bueno en el y en su familia , ya no estaba tan segura de querer convertirme en vampira ver a rene y a charlie juntos me hizo pensar que tal vez no era lo que yo quería, si me convertía... yo no podría verlos otra vez, estoy asustada mucho en realidad.

(no sigo los libros ni las películas solo tomo algunos detalles ok, por si se dan de cuenta no es exactamente muy bella y los tiempos y todo eso perdon)

edward no pudo venir a recogerme a casa porque iria a la semana de la moda con alice porque perdió una apuesta contra ella , no comprendo como no pudo oirlo en su mente pero ahora que lo pinzo es alice por dios esa enana podría hacer lo que sea jajajja

aparque en el estacionamiento , baje con mucho cuidado de no caer ...el piso estaba muy resbaloso , camine a mi primera clase era biología realmente aburrida sin edward para distraerme así paso hasta la salida.

hoy iría a ver a jacob a la reserva la había invitado a una fogata dijo que contarían leyendas de la tribu y comerían algo, ya le había preguntado a charlie quien obviamente acepto de inmediato ya que estaría en la reserva y no habia lugar mas seguro para mi palabras dichas por el, no por mi.

conduje unos cuantos kilómetros hasta ver el cartel que decía reserva quiluete me adentre un poco mas y llegue a la casa de jacob estaba emocionada mentiría si digo que no edward es un poco controlador no deja de decirme que jacob es peligroso no se porque , el es mi amigo no puede prohibirme nada, me exaspera. llegue a la casa de jacob y golpee unas cuantas veces , jacob salio con una gran sonrisa.

NARRA NORMAL

-bella, dijo mientras la levantaba con sus grandes brazos y le daba un enorme abrazo, luego la bajo y espero a que ella se estabilizara antes de soltarla completamente.

-jake dijo bella mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

-como estas , por fin tu novio te dio permiso de venir dijo entre broma y serio sonreía pero en sus ojos se veía lo molesto que estaba.

-jake... bueno el no esta así que aproveche y charlie dijo que si.

-enserio que lo detesto, dijo mientras temblaba levemente y apretaba los dientes.

-jacob no te enfades , dijo bella mientras lo tomaba de las manos y las acariciaba levemente de forma cariñosa.

-"suspirando " esta bien , no hablemos de ellos si dijo jacob mientras recuperaba su enorme sonrisa...

-ven bella vamos a la fogata ya esta por empezar billy contara algunas historias.

-si vamos. bella lo tomo en forma de gancho y jacob lentamente la arrastraba con el.

llegaron a la fogata y todos estaban reunidos en circulo billy estaba como siempre en su silla de ruedas cubriendo sus piernas con una manta de barios colores.

-hola billy .

-oh ..hola bella como estas.

-bien y usted.

-muy bien gracias, bueno ya es momento de empezar jacob llévala a que se siente si.

-si , bella, la tomo de la mano y la llevo a uno de los troncos que había botados al rededor de la fogata.

bella miraba a todos los muchachos y pocas chicas que había en ese grupo todos la miraban un poco extrañados por su presencia, bueno no era muy normal ver a un cara pálida en la reserva y mas importante en una fogata.

ses sentaron , muchos cuchicheaban acerca de la presencia de bella pero nadie se atrevía a decir algo por respeto a jacob y a billy.

mientras billy black contaba la leyenda ...

bella no dejaba de pensar en lo valiente que había sido la tercera esposa, y en lo mucho que amaba a su tribu y a su esposo. en su sacrificio ...se dio de cuenta que aun que amara a edward jamas seria capas de dejar su vida humana por estar con el ese seria un sacrificio que no estaría dispuesta a hacer.

se sentía terriblemente culpable amaba a edward de eso no tenia duda, queria a su familia como si fuera suya a pesar de la hiperactividad de alice , los silencios de jasper, el cariño paternal y maternal de carlisle y esme , de los comentarios fuera de lugar y de la dulzura de emmett y del carácter y tozudez de rosalie y el amor de edward aun así sentía que le faltaba algo no sabia que era.

en ese mismo momento llego un muchacho por lo que pudo ver el se había acercado a billy estando de espaldas a bella , ella pudo ver que era muy alto unos centímetros mas alto que jacob su cabello corto negro, al mover los brazos se podía ver como los músculos se movían en su espalda demostrando lo fuerte que era.

al voltear el muchacho recorrió con la mirada a todos los que estaban hay dándoles un asentimiento de cabeza hasta que su mirada se poso en bella y de repente todo quedo en silencio...

CAPITULO 2

LA LEYENDA

en ese mismo momento llego un muchacho por lo que pudo ver el se había acercado a billy estando de espaldas a bella , ella pudo ver que era muy alto unos centímetros mas alto que jacob su cabello corto negro, al mover los brazos se podía ver como los músculos se movían en su espalda demostrando lo fuerte que era.

al voltear el muchacho recorrió con la mirada a todos los que estaban hay dándoles un asentimiento de cabeza hasta que su mirada se poso en bella y de repente todo fue en silencio...

POV SAM

había estado patrullando por todo el bosque y la reserva , estoy realmente cansado y aburrido de toda esta mierda y para rematar lea mi novia , no deja de estar quejándose de todo le molesta que no este con ella en cierto punto la entiendo la eh descuidado , eh descuidado nuestra relación pero su carácter y el mio es suficiente ... la quiero mucho no diré que la amo porque mentiría jamas me eh enamorado y no se si lo haga o exista alguna mujer en este planeta que pueda soportar mi carácter ni siquiera yo puedo con el los muchachos creen que el siguiente en transformare es jacob , no me sorprendería si para el final de este mes suceda su transformación.

se que billy espera eso , a pesar de que es un buen padre sabe que si el se vuelve el alpha tendrá un lugar estable en donde vivir y podrá cuidar apropiadamente de la tribu , pero también sabe que seria condenarse a si mismo a no poder salir jamas de esta tribu ser un guardia es lo mas agotador y estresante que puede a ver , si ser guardián es estresante ser alpha le cagaría por completo la vida.

llegue a mi casa que es algo pequeña una pequeña sala , una cocina comedor y tres habitaciones y un baño , me quite la ropa y la deje por hay tirada me metí a la regadera le abrí por completo al agua fría, OOOH que sensación a pesar de lo fría me relajaba por completo los músculos en tensión me dolía la espalda y las piernas .

termine de hace-arme me seque, el cabello un poco con la toalla y me puse algo que estaba por hay en el armario jamas eh sido bueno con esto de la ropa pero AGH al demonio cojo lo primero que encuentro.

no necesito una chaqueta o algo parecido no puedo enfermarme tan fácilmente ...camine hasta la donde iba a ser la fogata tampoco es como si me fuera a cansar es algo lejos pero bueno .

llegue hasta donde estaban todos pude oír a billy terminar de contar la leyenda de las tres esposas , no le puse mucha atención ya la eh oído tantas veces que me la se de memoria embry empezó a contar una de sus historias de dudosa procedencia.

salude a billy intercambie unas cuantas palabras sobre la manada y jacob , cosas como que estaba preocupado porque lo había visto mas inquieto que de costumbre, tal vez su transformación iba a ser mas pronta de lo que pensaba, me despedí de billy y empece a saludar a todos con un cabeceo no tenia muchas ganas de hablar con nadie.

todo estaba bien hasta que la vi...de repente todo ya no importo, no me importo, la manada, la tribu , jacob , ser alpha, leah todo dejo de importar sentí como si algo dentro de mi se comprimiera rompiera y como resultado revelara algo mucho mas cálido sentía como si algo llenara un vació que no sabia que existiera hasta ahora y entonces lo entendí yo lo entendí...me había imprimado en isabella swam...

mire su rostro pálida como un chupa sangre , labios rojos como cerezas nariz pequeña y respingada cabello largo castaño rojizo con suaves rizos. todo en ella me gritaba , mi lobo me rasguñaba deseoso de salir para aparearse con su compañera.

tuve que hacer una gran fuerza de voluntad para que mi prominente erección no se notara , estaba muy excitado la sola idea de tenerla bajo nosotros, si nosotros el lobo no hacia mas que darme ideas e imágenes de como seria poseería, hasta estas alturas me la imaginaba arrodillada frente a mi usando esa linda boquina para... bueno ok esto se esta saliendo de control sam contrólate fraccione un poco mis brazos y manos para darme algo de cordura.

y con pasos decididos decidí sentarme al lado izquierdo de ella jacob estaba al otro lado me miraba confundido , aparentemente me había quedado mirandola mas de lo debido aparentemente los únicos que notaron esto fue billy, jacob , isabella y embry quien me hacia señas con su rostro tratando de preguntarme que paso, le hice una seña de después te digo.

para romper el hielo salude a jacob y luego a ... isabella su nombre en mis labios era demasiado tenia que hacer algo o me la cojeria enfrente de todos, algo que al lobo no le gusto ni ami haciendo que me tensara. respire un poco y me calme.

-hola jacob

-hola sam.

-quien es ella, "si lo se, se estarán preguntando porque pregunto eso , si ya se quien es puues...seria muy sospechoso que alguien que jamas a hablado con ella o siquiera visto directamente le empiece r a hablarle como si la conociera de hace siglos..."

-oh ella es..be...

-esta bien ajcob yo me presentare si?

-esta bien.

-me llamo bella un gusto...ahm.

-sam ...sam uley. dije mientras alzaba mi mano para que ella la estrechara si lo se un poco desesperado por su contacto.

-jacob oigo que grita billy quien lo llama para no se que lo único que me importa en estos momentos es sentir su piel y cuando por fin estrecho mi mano sentí un escalofrió muy placentero recorrerme la espina dorsal haciendo que mi ami guito pegara un tirón en mis pantalones.

aparentemente ella también sintio la electricidad porque su espalda pego un pequeño tirón haciendo que me fijara mas en su cuerpo, mala idea mirar muy mala , parezco una carpa.

-ujum (me aclare la garganta) tu eres hija del jefe swam verdad.

-si , asi es.

-que te hizo venir aquí ?

-la verdad mi mama consiguió un novio y el es jugador de baseball y tiene que viajar mucho asi que ,conmigo aya no podía irse con el , la verdad ella no es muy hogareña que digamos jajajjajaaj.

su risa oh su risa me llena el alma como nada ni nadie lo ah hecho, no pude evitar reirme junto con ella causando las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

-sam me llamo billy .

-me esperas un momento le dije a bella.

-quien asiente mordiéndose el labio inferior. maldición otra pulsación de mi entrepierna.

-si billy, le dije un poco molesto por su interrupción.

-podrías llevar a bella a su casa aparentemente alguien no voy a decir quien dijo mientras señalaba a un paul pasado de copas siendo sostenido por embry que trataba de contener una carcajada mordiéndose los labios .

-bueno como iba diciendo ese alguien se transformo y mordió las ruedas de la camioneta de bella podrías por favor llevarla .

trate con todas mis fuerzas de contener una sonrisa , cosa que billy logro ver .

-claro billy , no hay problema.

sam... dijo cuando yo ya estaba alejado unos pasos de el.

-si ?pregunte un poco desesperado al ver a jacob levantar a bella con la mano , mi lobo rugía furioso otro estaba tocando lo que nos pertenece.

-luego vienes directo a mi casa te estaré esperando, aparentemente tienes algo que contarme no es así ah y 'por favor llama a jacob lo necesito dijo mientras me guiño el ojo

-si , gracias , nos vemos. dije mientras hacia una seña con la mano.

llegue hasta donde estaba jacob quien ya estaba dispuesto a llevársela.

-jacob , billy te llevare a bella a su casa.

-eh porque tu , no yo la llevare dijo mientras la ponía detrás de su espalda.

por puro impulso no se que fue lo que me llevo a tomarlo de uno de sus hombros y apretarlo un poco hasta que sentí como el se revolvía un poco tratando de quietar mi agarre de el sin que bella se diera de cuenta, aparentemente billy se dio de cuenta porque vino hasta nosotros y con voz tranquilizadora dijo:

-jacob , sam llevara a bella y tu debes ayudarme a llevar su camioneta hasta tu taller si no como ira a la escuela mañana.

-si , padre dijo jacob con los dientes fuertemente apretados mientras se sacudía para quitar mi mano la cual ya había dejado de hacer precio cuando llego billy.

-adiós bella ten cuidado. dijo mientras me miraba molesto.

-que insinúas dije molesto mientras le daba la espalda a bella y me enfrentaba a jacob que por impulso oh lo que halla sido me pego un puñetazo que dolió en su punto, pero en no lo suficiente como para moverme.

bella detras de mi jadeo sorprendida.

-jacob que haces dijo mientras me volteaba para que me mirara y con sus manos acuno mi rostro en ellas mientras con su pulgar recogía un poco de sangre que había salido de mi labio.

-bella , aléjate de el, le dijo jacob.

-no lo are porque te comportas así.

-por que el...yo..

-jacob ya basta , nos vamos, dijo billy mientras lo arrastraba de la mano y le decía no se que no quería poner atención a nada mas que no fuera bella, quien aun me tenia agarrado del rostro.y me miraba fijamente.

-bella yo... la voz me tembló ella había vuelto a morderse la boca de esa manera tan sensual, mire de lado a lado para ver que eramos los únicos que se había quedado hay al parecer billy hizo de las suyas y consiguió que leah se fuera con ellos.

-perdóname bella ...

-eh .. por que lo dicc...

no pudo continuar un sam mas que dominado por sus impulsos e instintos la tomo de la cara y la beso primero rosando sus labios dándole unos cuantos besos para luego con sus pulgares acariciar los costados de su cara , miro a bella como un lobo ve a su presa y sediento de ella con su lengua lamió los labios de bella sacando le un jadeo de sorpresa cosa que el aprovecho para profundizar el beso primero un rose tímido de lenguas para después tomar el mando , sus lenguas bailaban... se mezclaban entre si, el sonido que hacían sus bocas al juntasen y separasen por poco, se devoraban , incluso antes que iniciara el beso bella ya estaba entregada a el por completo.

al final se separaron por falta de aire , y mas miraba a bella como si fuera la cosa mas hermosa, sensual , para el sus labios eran afrodisíacos , tomando un poco de control en si la acerco mas a el casi hasta quedar completamente pegados , haciendo que en la cercanía de sus cuerpos bella pudiera sentir la poderosa erección que tenia el hombre frente a ella.

soltando un jadeo involuntario , lo miro asombrada mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas asiendo apetecible aun mas si se podía.

-s...sam .que..yo ..nosotros... lo que.. dijo mientras se alejaba de el .

-lo que nos paso?

-si... es decir tu n... no nos conocemos , por dios nos acabamos de conocer y ya nos besamos tu por dios pensaras que soy una fácil.

sam ante la afirmación de bella no pudo evitar enojarse y tomándola de la cintura y con voz de alfa enronquecida por la presencia del lobo dijo.

-no te atrevas a volver a llamarte asi , tu no eres una facil , eres hermosa, por lo que veo timida pero con un carácter fuerte , decidida y me gustas , oh no sabes como me gustas, dijo mientras la volvía a besar con desesperación.

bella estaba muy sorprendida por la declaración de sam pero lo unifico que le importaba era sam , sus besos, sus fuertes manos apretándola contra el , sentir su abdomen marcado y su prominente erección que hacia presión en su abdomen la enloqueció...

y por dios que ya no había vuelta atrás ninguno de los dos lo sabia pero desde ese beso , desde esa mirada .sus destinos quedaron sellados.

CAPITULO 3

EN EL CAP ANTERIOR

bella estaba muy sorprendida por la declaración de sam pero lo único que le importaba era sam , sus besos, sus fuertes manos apretándola contra el , sentir su abdomen marcado y su prominente erección que hacia presión en su abdomen la enloqueció...

y por dios que ya no había vuelta atrás ninguno de los dos lo sabia pero desde ese beso , desde esa mirada .sus destinos quedaron sellados.

ACTUAL.

POV SAM

Nos molesto mucho el comentario que hizo no pude evitar reñirle por eso , pero a la vez sabia que tenia razón y es que había permitido que yo la besara ...muy bien hecho sam la confundiste ...apenas nos habíamos conocido y casi me la follo hay mismo joder, soy un pendejo.

pero era inevitable su sola presencia hacia que me relajara pero a la vez estuviera alerta, ella es la calma y a la vez la tormenta tal era su poder sobre nosotros que una sola palabra suya... un gesto suyo podría destruirnos.

POV NORNAL  
Sam y bella se fueron separando lentamente, sam le tomo de la mano con delicadeza la llevo hasta sus labios dándole un beso delicado y casto en el dorso de esta, bella no pudo mas que sorprenderse por un gesto tan caballeroso.

estaba sorprendida de eso no había duda , cambiar de un momento a otro primero apasionado luego delicado tan delicado que hacia que perdieras el aire.

una de sus manos se deslizo con delicadeza por la cintura de bella tomándola de esta la guio por un camino que por lo que veía daba a una cochera o algo parecido puesto que era pequeño del tamaño de un cuarto dentro de este pudo ver una moto , bella alzo la mirada para verlo , sam era alguien realmente alto y musculoso a duras penas si le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la mitad del pecho.

sam la tenia bien sujeta disfrutando e hecho de tenerla tan cerca a comparación de el , ella era alguien muy delicada y pequeña a comparación suya , al sentirse observado bajo la mirada para ver a su costado encontrándose con ese par de ojos marrones quien lo miraban con curiosidad le dio un poco de gracia la forma en que ella alzaba su cuello para poder verlo una mirada tranquila le pregunto.

-sucede algo bella?

-eh.. no es solo que me preguntaba que hacemos aquí no me has dicho nada desde que bueno tu...nosotros ... lo que quiero decir es ... bella no podía con el fuerte sonrojo que cubrió casi por completo su rostro no pudo hacer mas que cubrir su cara con sus manos de manera protectora queriendo de esa manera que su vergüenza disminuyera un poco lo cual causo mucha gracia en sam.

sam se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del oído de bella y con voz ronca susurro desde que tu y yo nos besamos o mas bien cuando casi te devore dijo mientras le daba una pequeña mordida provocando que bella saltara en su lugar y dejara de ocultar su rostro entre sus manos para verlo sorprendido.

...

-lo se , se que fui muy impulsivo y probablemente te incomode, se que no nos conocemos aparte de nombre,y se que me atraes mucho no sabes cuanto ,solo espero que puedas perdonarme el haber sido tan bruto yo...

-sam , yo esta bien , es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa , es que te ves tan serio y yo no nos conocemos ...lo que quiero decir es que tu también me atraes todo esto lo dijo bella con un adorable sonrojo.

-sam no pudo hacer mas que sonreír una sonrisa arrolladora que hizo que bella sonriera igual que el.

-bien es mejor irnos bella y es muy tarde y no creo que a tu padre le guste que llegues tarde verdad.

-oh... si es verdad.

-sam se adelanta a bella entra al pequeño garaje y sale subido en su moto se acerca a bella y le tiende un casco mas pequeño.

-toma ponte-lo, te pro-tejera un poco del viento.

-gracias ..sam.

-ven sube , y agárrate bien ok.

-si sam, dijo bella mientras se subía con cuidado para no caerse ya sentada en la moto bella abrazo a sam pegándose a el ,...sam al comprobar que ella estaba bien agarrada a el arranco a una velocidad moderada no pudo hacer mas que sentirse bien por poder estar con ella pegada de esa manera a su espalda se sentía complacido de la manera en como bella se aferraba a el como si pensara que si aflojara un poco su agarre caería .

cuando al fin llegaron al fin a ala casa de bella , estaba charlie con una lata de cerveza esperando en a puerta y cuando la vio llegar su expresión se relajo de manera notable y aun mas cuando vio a sam, con pasos calmados casi perezosos se acerco a sam y lo saludo.

-hola sam como estas.

-bien señor swam , billy me pidió que trajera a bella lo que sucede es que una sus llantas esta pinchada y me pidio a mi que la trajera espero no le sam de manera seria pero amable.

-no hay problema sam , gracias por traerla , te espero adentro bella , dijo mientras palmeaba uno de sus enormes brazos daba media vuelta mientras daba unos cuantos sorbos a su cerveza ingreso a la casa mas relajado.

bella se bajo de la moto de sam y se quito el casco con algo de nervios se lo entrego , mientras se lo entregaba sus manos se rosaron y sam aprovecho esto para tomarla de la mano y mirándola de manera casi suplicante le dijo.

-bella me gustaría conocerte mas , se que es repentino y como dijiste antes no nos conocemos pero me gustaría que me conocieras y me permitieras conocerte.

-si, me gustaría conocerte mas y estar un poco contigo.

-sam con una sonrisa torcida la acerco mas hacia el y la beso...

la beso con delicadeza con desespero con esmero ...sin soltarla aun sonriendo pregunto.

-bella como te habrás dado cuenta no soy un caballero pero me gustaría poder verte mañana si no te molesta.

-si sam me gustaría verte mañana.

-esta bien paso por ti mañana ok.

-si , por supuesto.

.bien paso por ti mañana a que hora sales?

.a las 11-.30 te espero dijo bella mientras se alejaba de apoco.

-esta bien nos vemos mañana bella dijo mientras le sonreía de igual manera.

cuando sam estaba dispuesto a irse bella lo llamo.

-sam espera.

sam de inmediato volteo a verla preocupado pero no alcanzo a decir nada cuando ya tenia a bella colgada de su cuello , con un suspiro la abrazo y continuo el beso hasta que se separaron y con un asentimiento de cabeza arranco y dándole una ultima mirada a su imprimada se fue.

Cap 4

CAPITULO 4

EL Y ELLA

SAM POV

después de a ver sido tan impulsivo y besarle , la lleve a su casa quede con ella para una cita? no sabia como llamarlo pero estaba emocionado ahora que iba de vuelta a la reserva , la realidad llego a mi .

como le diría a leah que a pesar de quererla no me interesaba estar con ella , no ya no mas pero aun así me sentía vivo como nunca antes lo había estado estar con bella ese corto periodo de tiempo me había revitalizado de una manera casi mágica, sus manos sus labios todo en ella me calmaba.

ahora lo primero seria hablar con el viejo billy , el se dio cuenta obviamente de lo que me paso o mas o menos sabe de que se trata , o mierda y jacob tengo que encontrar la manera de abordar el tema esto en verdad me esta estresando y aun no eh hablado con nadie.

llegue a la reserva estacione la moto en la entrada de la asa del viejo billy con paso decidido llegue al portón , toque la puerta me atendió jacob que al verme me miro mal pero lo pase por alto.

-esta billy.

-si, dijo que vendrías, esta adentro te espera.

-bien, gracias, dije mientras pasaba por su lado, sin mirarlo.

al llegar a la sala vi a billy sentado en su cilla de ruedas viendo un partido de futbol , pero al sentir mi presencia apago el televisor y se giro a mi.

-sam, toma asiento, me señalo un sillón individual cubierto por mantas tejidas de colores.

-claro dije tratando de sacar calma de donde no la dios esto es dificil.

-bueno..empieza.

-jac...

-el no esta , se fue al taller esta muy cabreado contigo por robar la atención de bella, dijo billy mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

-bien, yo eh imprimado.

-debo suponer que es bella verdad , dijo con una mirada afilada.

-si asi es.

-lo sabia dijo billy en un suspiro mientras se sobaba las cienes como tratando de evitar un dolor de cabeza.

-no soy nadie para decirte nada sam pero ella no es de la tribu es una cara pálida y aun que charlie a sido mi amigo casi toda mi vida no es algo que el consejo vaya a aceptar y lo sabes, no pretendo que vayas a dejarla porque es tu imprimada pero por ahora es mejor que nadie lo sepa primero es solucionar tu actual situación con leah de jacob ya veremos la discreción de este asunto es muy importante.

-billy , te respeto pero lo que me pides no es posible, mi lobo me demanda estar con mi imprimada no puedo simplemente alejarme es mía , aun que aun nos estaos conociendo no puedo dejarla ni por ti ni por la tribu si tengo que pelear lo are no lo dudes.

-te entiendo y respetare tu opinión, ten cuidado.

-gracias billy. dije mientras me levantaba y daba media vuelta.

-sam me llamo billy.

-si?

-felicidades solo pocos son capaces de encontrar a su alma gemela, su imprimada dijo mientras me sonreía verdaderamente.

sonreí un poco mientras hacia un asentimiento de cabeza y salia de la casa.

me subí a mi moto, y llegue a mi casa estaba agotado ,me duche y me puse un pantalón , me acosté a dormir , lo único bueno era que mañana tenia una cita con mi bella.

mi bella...eso sonaba muy bien , mi lobo ronroneo de acuerdo conmigo.

me deje caer en los brazos de morfeo agotado.

solo espero poder ser al fin ella y yo


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2 LA LEYENDA

en ese mismo momento llego un muchacho por lo que pudo ver el se había acercado a billy estando de espaldas a bella , ella pudo ver que era muy alto unos centímetros mas alto que jacob su cabello corto negro, al mover los brazos se podía ver como los músculos se movían en su espalda demostrando lo fuerte que era.

al voltear el muchacho recorrió con la mirada a todos los que estaban hay dándoles un asentimiento de cabeza hasta que su mirada se poso en bella y de repente todo fue en silencio...

POV SAM

había estado patrullando por todo el bosque y la reserva , estoy realmente cansado y aburrido de toda esta mierda y para rematar lea mi novia , no deja de estar quejándose de todo le molesta que no este con ella en cierto punto la entiendo la eh descuidado , eh descuidado nuestra relación pero su carácter y el mio es suficiente ... la quiero mucho no diré que la amo porque mentiría jamas me eh enamorado y no se si lo haga o exista alguna mujer en este planeta que pueda soportar mi carácter ni siquiera yo puedo con el los muchachos creen que el siguiente en transformare es jacob , no me sorprendería si para el final de este mes suceda su transformación.

se que billy espera eso , a pesar de que es un buen padre sabe que si el se vuelve el alpha tendrá un lugar estable en donde vivir y podrá cuidar apropiadamente de la tribu , pero también sabe que seria condenarse a si mismo a no poder salir jamas de esta tribu ser un guardia es lo mas agotador y estresante que puede a ver , si ser guardián es estresante ser alpha le cagaría por completo la vida.

llegue a mi casa que es algo pequeña una pequeña sala , una cocina comedor y tres habitaciones y un baño , me quite la ropa y la deje por hay tirada me metí a la regadera le abrí por completo al agua fría, OOOH que sensación a pesar de lo fría me relajaba por completo los músculos en tensión me dolía la espalda y las piernas .

termine de hace-arme me seque, el cabello un poco con la toalla y me puse algo que estaba por hay en el armario jamas eh sido bueno con esto de la ropa pero AGH al demonio cojo lo primero que encuentro.

no necesito una chaqueta o algo parecido no puedo enfermarme tan fácilmente ...camine hasta la donde iba a ser la fogata tampoco es como si me fuera a cansar es algo lejos pero bueno .

llegue hasta donde estaban todos pude oír a billy terminar de contar la leyenda de las tres esposas , no le puse mucha atención ya la eh oído tantas veces que me la se de memoria embry empezó a contar una de sus historias de dudosa procedencia.

salude a billy intercambie unas cuantas palabras sobre la manada y jacob , cosas como que estaba preocupado porque lo había visto mas inquieto que de costumbre, tal vez su transformación iba a ser mas pronta de lo que pensaba, me despedí de billy y empece a saludar a todos con un cabeceo no tenia muchas ganas de hablar con nadie.

todo estaba bien hasta que la vi...de repente todo ya no importo, no me importo, la manada, la tribu , jacob , ser alpha, leah todo dejo de importar sentí como si algo dentro de mi se comprimiera rompiera y como resultado revelara algo mucho mas cálido sentía como si algo llenara un vació que no sabia que existiera hasta ahora y entonces lo entendí yo lo entendí...me había imprimado en isabella swam...

mire su rostro pálida como un chupa sangre , labios rojos como cerezas nariz pequeña y respingada cabello largo castaño rojizo con suaves rizos. todo en ella me gritaba , mi lobo me rasguñaba deseoso de salir para aparearse con su compañera.

tuve que hacer una gran fuerza de voluntad para que mi prominente erección no se notara , estaba muy excitado la sola idea de tenerla bajo nosotros, si nosotros el lobo no hacia mas que darme ideas e imágenes de como seria poseería, hasta estas alturas me la imaginaba arrodillada frente a mi usando esa linda boquina para... bueno ok esto se esta saliendo de control sam contrólate fraccione un poco mis brazos y manos para darme algo de cordura.

y con pasos decididos decidí sentarme al lado izquierdo de ella jacob estaba al otro lado me miraba confundido , aparentemente me había quedado mirandola mas de lo debido aparentemente los únicos que notaron esto fue billy, jacob , isabella y embry quien me hacia señas con su rostro tratando de preguntarme que paso, le hice una seña de después te digo.

para romper el hielo salude a jacob y luego a ... isabella su nombre en mis labios era demasiado tenia que hacer algo o me la cojeria enfrente de todos, algo que al lobo no le gusto ni ami haciendo que me tensara. respire un poco y me calme.

-hola jacob

-hola sam.

-quien es ella, "si lo se, se estarán preguntando porque pregunto eso , si ya se quien es puues...seria muy sospechoso que alguien que jamas a hablado con ella o siquiera visto directamente le empiece r a hablarle como si la conociera de hace siglos..."

-oh ella es..be...

-esta bien ajcob yo me presentare si?

-esta bien.

-me llamo bella un gusto...ahm.

-sam ...sam uley. dije mientras alzaba mi mano para que ella la estrechara si lo se un poco desesperado por su contacto.

-jacob oigo que grita billy quien lo llama para no se que lo único que me importa en estos momentos es sentir su piel y cuando por fin estrecho mi mano sentí un escalofrió muy placentero recorrerme la espina dorsal haciendo que mi ami guito pegara un tirón en mis pantalones.

aparentemente ella también sintio la electricidad porque su espalda pego un pequeño tirón haciendo que me fijara mas en su cuerpo, mala idea mirar muy mala , parezco una carpa.

-ujum (me aclare la garganta) tu eres hija del jefe swam verdad.

-si , asi es.

-que te hizo venir aquí ?

-la verdad mi mama consiguió un novio y el es jugador de baseball y tiene que viajar mucho asi que ,conmigo aya no podía irse con el , la verdad ella no es muy hogareña que digamos jajajjajaaj.

su risa oh su risa me llena el alma como nada ni nadie lo ah hecho, no pude evitar reirme junto con ella causando las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

-sam me llamo billy .

-me esperas un momento le dije a bella.

-quien asiente mordiéndose el labio inferior. maldición otra pulsación de mi entrepierna.

-si billy, le dije un poco molesto por su interrupción.

-podrías llevar a bella a su casa aparentemente alguien no voy a decir quien dijo mientras señalaba a un paul pasado de copas siendo sostenido por embry que trataba de contener una carcajada mordiéndose los labios .

-bueno como iba diciendo ese alguien se transformo y mordió las ruedas de la camioneta de bella podrías por favor llevarla .

trate con todas mis fuerzas de contener una sonrisa , cosa que billy logro ver .

-claro billy , no hay problema.

sam... dijo cuando yo ya estaba alejado unos pasos de el.

-si ?pregunte un poco desesperado al ver a jacob levantar a bella con la mano , mi lobo rugía furioso otro estaba tocando lo que nos pertenece.

-luego vienes directo a mi casa te estaré esperando, aparentemente tienes algo que contarme no es así ah y 'por favor llama a jacob lo necesito dijo mientras me guiño el ojo

-si , gracias , nos vemos. dije mientras hacia una seña con la mano.

llegue hasta donde estaba jacob quien ya estaba dispuesto a llevársela.

-jacob , billy te llevare a bella a su casa.

-eh porque tu , no yo la llevare dijo mientras la ponía detrás de su espalda.

por puro impulso no se que fue lo que me llevo a tomarlo de uno de sus hombros y apretarlo un poco hasta que sentí como el se revolvía un poco tratando de quietar mi agarre de el sin que bella se diera de cuenta, aparentemente billy se dio de cuenta porque vino hasta nosotros y con voz tranquilizadora dijo:

-jacob , sam llevara a bella y tu debes ayudarme a llevar su camioneta hasta tu taller si no como ira a la escuela mañana.

-si , padre dijo jacob con los dientes fuertemente apretados mientras se sacudía para quitar mi mano la cual ya había dejado de hacer precio cuando llego billy.

-adiós bella ten cuidado. dijo mientras me miraba molesto.

-que insinúas dije molesto mientras le daba la espalda a bella y me enfrentaba a jacob que por impulso oh lo que halla sido me pego un puñetazo que dolió en su punto, pero en no lo suficiente como para moverme.

bella detras de mi jadeo sorprendida.

-jacob que haces dijo mientras me volteaba para que me mirara y con sus manos acuno mi rostro en ellas mientras con su pulgar recogía un poco de sangre que había salido de mi labio.

-bella , aléjate de el, le dijo jacob.

-no lo are porque te comportas así.

-por que el...yo..

-jacob ya basta , nos vamos, dijo billy mientras lo arrastraba de la mano y le decía no se que no quería poner atención a nada mas que no fuera bella, quien aun me tenia agarrado del rostro.y me miraba fijamente.

-bella yo... la voz me tembló ella había vuelto a morderse la boca de esa manera tan sensual, mire de lado a lado para ver que eramos los únicos que se había quedado hay al parecer billy hizo de las suyas y consiguió que leah se fuera con ellos.

-perdóname bella ...

-eh .. por que lo dicc...

no pudo continuar un sam mas que dominado por sus impulsos e instintos la tomo de la cara y la beso primero rosando sus labios dándole unos cuantos besos para luego con sus pulgares acariciar los costados de su cara , miro a bella como un lobo ve a su presa y sediento de ella con su lengua lamió los labios de bella sacando le un jadeo de sorpresa cosa que el aprovecho para profundizar el beso primero un rose tímido de lenguas para después tomar el mando , sus lenguas bailaban... se mezclaban entre si, el sonido que hacían sus bocas al juntasen y separasen por poco, se devoraban , incluso antes que iniciara el beso bella ya estaba entregada a el por completo.

al final se separaron por falta de aire , y mas miraba a bella como si fuera la cosa mas hermosa, sensual , para el sus labios eran afrodisíacos , tomando un poco de control en si la acerco mas a el casi hasta quedar completamente pegados , haciendo que en la cercanía de sus cuerpos bella pudiera sentir la poderosa erección que tenia el hombre frente a ella.

soltando un jadeo involuntario , lo miro asombrada mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas asiendo apetecible aun mas si se podía.

-s...sam .que..yo ..nosotros... lo que.. dijo mientras se alejaba de el .

-lo que nos paso?

-si... es decir tu n... no nos conocemos , por dios nos acabamos de conocer y ya nos besamos tu por dios pensaras que soy una fácil.

sam ante la afirmación de bella no pudo evitar enojarse y tomándola de la cintura y con voz de alfa enronquecida por la presencia del lobo dijo.

-no te atrevas a volver a llamarte asi , tu no eres una facil , eres hermosa, por lo que veo timida pero con un carácter fuerte , decidida y me gustas , oh no sabes como me gustas, dijo mientras la volvía a besar con desesperación.

bella estaba muy sorprendida por la declaración de sam pero lo unifico que le importaba era sam , sus besos, sus fuertes manos apretándola contra el , sentir su abdomen marcado y su prominente erección que hacia presión en su abdomen la enloqueció...

y por dios que ya no había vuelta atrás ninguno de los dos lo sabia pero desde ese beso , desde esa mirada .sus destinos quedaron sellados.

QUE TAL YA SABEN DEJEN COMENTARIOS


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

EN EL CAP ANTERIOR

bella estaba muy sorprendida por la declaración de sam pero lo único que le importaba era sam , sus besos, sus fuertes manos apretándola contra el , sentir su abdomen marcado y su prominente erección que hacia presión en su abdomen la enloqueció...

y por dios que ya no había vuelta atrás ninguno de los dos lo sabia pero desde ese beso , desde esa mirada .sus destinos quedaron sellados.

ACTUAL.

POV SAM

Nos molesto mucho el comentario que hizo no pude evitar reñirle por eso , pero a la vez sabia que tenia razón y es que había permitido que yo la besara ...muy bien hecho sam la confundiste ...apenas nos habíamos conocido y casi me la follo hay mismo joder, soy un pendejo.

pero era inevitable su sola presencia hacia que me relajara pero a la vez estuviera alerta, ella es la calma y a la vez la tormenta tal era su poder sobre nosotros que una sola palabra suya... un gesto suyo podría destruirnos.

POV NORNAL  
Sam y bella se fueron separando lentamente, sam le tomo de la mano con delicadeza la llevo hasta sus labios dándole un beso delicado y casto en el dorso de esta, bella no pudo mas que sorprenderse por un gesto tan caballeroso.

estaba sorprendida de eso no había duda , cambiar de un momento a otro primero apasionado luego delicado tan delicado que hacia que perdieras el aire.

una de sus manos se deslizo con delicadeza por la cintura de bella tomándola de esta la guio por un camino que por lo que veía daba a una cochera o algo parecido puesto que era pequeño del tamaño de un cuarto dentro de este pudo ver una moto , bella alzo la mirada para verlo , sam era alguien realmente alto y musculoso a duras penas si le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la mitad del pecho.

sam la tenia bien sujeta disfrutando e hecho de tenerla tan cerca a comparación de el , ella era alguien muy delicada y pequeña a comparación suya , al sentirse observado bajo la mirada para ver a su costado encontrándose con ese par de ojos marrones quien lo miraban con curiosidad le dio un poco de gracia la forma en que ella alzaba su cuello para poder verlo una mirada tranquila le pregunto.

-sucede algo bella?

-eh.. no es solo que me preguntaba que hacemos aquí no me has dicho nada desde que bueno tu...nosotros ... lo que quiero decir es ... bella no podía con el fuerte sonrojo que cubrió casi por completo su rostro no pudo hacer mas que cubrir su cara con sus manos de manera protectora queriendo de esa manera que su vergüenza disminuyera un poco lo cual causo mucha gracia en sam.

sam se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del oído de bella y con voz ronca susurro desde que tu y yo nos besamos o mas bien cuando casi te devore dijo mientras le daba una pequeña mordida provocando que bella saltara en su lugar y dejara de ocultar su rostro entre sus manos para verlo sorprendido.

...

-lo se , se que fui muy impulsivo y probablemente te incomode, se que no nos conocemos aparte de nombre,y se que me atraes mucho no sabes cuanto ,solo espero que puedas perdonarme el haber sido tan bruto yo...

-sam , yo esta bien , es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa , es que te ves tan serio y yo no nos conocemos ...lo que quiero decir es que tu también me atraes todo esto lo dijo bella con un adorable sonrojo.

-sam no pudo hacer mas que sonreír una sonrisa arrolladora que hizo que bella sonriera igual que el.

-bien es mejor irnos bella y es muy tarde y no creo que a tu padre le guste que llegues tarde verdad.

-oh... si es verdad.

-sam se adelanta a bella entra al pequeño garaje y sale subido en su moto se acerca a bella y le tiende un casco mas pequeño.

-toma ponte-lo, te pro-tejera un poco del viento.

-gracias ..sam.

-ven sube , y agárrate bien ok.

-si sam, dijo bella mientras se subía con cuidado para no caerse ya sentada en la moto bella abrazo a sam pegándose a el ,...sam al comprobar que ella estaba bien agarrada a el arranco a una velocidad moderada no pudo hacer mas que sentirse bien por poder estar con ella pegada de esa manera a su espalda se sentía complacido de la manera en como bella se aferraba a el como si pensara que si aflojara un poco su agarre caería .

cuando al fin llegaron al fin a ala casa de bella , estaba charlie con una lata de cerveza esperando en a puerta y cuando la vio llegar su expresión se relajo de manera notable y aun mas cuando vio a sam, con pasos calmados casi perezosos se acerco a sam y lo saludo.

-hola sam como estas.

-bien señor swam , billy me pidió que trajera a bella lo que sucede es que una sus llantas esta pinchada y me pidio a mi que la trajera espero no le sam de manera seria pero amable.

-no hay problema sam , gracias por traerla , te espero adentro bella , dijo mientras palmeaba uno de sus enormes brazos daba media vuelta mientras daba unos cuantos sorbos a su cerveza ingreso a la casa mas relajado.

bella se bajo de la moto de sam y se quito el casco con algo de nervios se lo entrego , mientras se lo entregaba sus manos se rosaron y sam aprovecho esto para tomarla de la mano y mirándola de manera casi suplicante le dijo.

-bella me gustaría conocerte mas , se que es repentino y como dijiste antes no nos conocemos pero me gustaría que me conocieras y me permitieras conocerte.

-si, me gustaría conocerte mas y estar un poco contigo.

-sam con una sonrisa torcida la acerco mas hacia el y la beso...

la beso con delicadeza con desespero con esmero ...sin soltarla aun sonriendo pregunto.

-bella como te habrás dado cuenta no soy un caballero pero me gustaría poder verte mañana si no te molesta.

-si sam me gustaría verte mañana.

-esta bien paso por ti mañana ok.

-si , por supuesto.

.bien paso por ti mañana a que hora sales?

.a las 11-.30 te espero dijo bella mientras se alejaba de apoco.

-esta bien nos vemos mañana bella dijo mientras le sonreía de igual manera.

cuando sam estaba dispuesto a irse bella lo llamo.

-sam espera.

sam de inmediato volteo a verla preocupado pero no alcanzo a decir nada cuando ya tenia a bella colgada de su cuello , con un suspiro la abrazo y continuo el beso hasta que se separaron y con un asentimiento de cabeza arranco y dándole una ultima mirada a su imprimada se fue.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

EL Y ELLA

SAM POV

después de a ver sido tan impulsivo y besarle , la lleve a su casa quede con ella para una cita? no sabia como llamarlo pero estaba emocionado ahora que iba de vuelta a la reserva , la realidad llego a mi .

como le diría a leah que a pesar de quererla no me interesaba estar con ella , no ya no mas pero aun así me sentía vivo como nunca antes lo había estado estar con bella ese corto periodo de tiempo me había revitalizado de una manera casi mágica, sus manos sus labios todo en ella me calmaba.

ahora lo primero seria hablar con el viejo billy , el se dio cuenta obviamente de lo que me paso o mas o menos sabe de que se trata , o mierda y jacob tengo que encontrar la manera de abordar el tema esto en verdad me esta estresando y aun no eh hablado con nadie.

llegue a la reserva estacione la moto en la entrada de la asa del viejo billy con paso decidido llegue al portón , toque la puerta me atendió jacob que al verme me miro mal pero lo pase por alto.

-esta billy.

-si, dijo que vendrías, esta adentro te espera.

-bien, gracias, dije mientras pasaba por su lado, sin mirarlo.

al llegar a la sala vi a billy sentado en su cilla de ruedas viendo un partido de futbol , pero al sentir mi presencia apago el televisor y se giro a mi.

-sam, toma asiento, me señalo un sillón individual cubierto por mantas tejidas de colores.

-claro dije tratando de sacar calma de donde no la dios esto es dificil.

-bueno..empieza.

-jac...

-el no esta , se fue al taller esta muy cabreado contigo por robar la atención de bella, dijo billy mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

-bien, yo eh imprimado.

-debo suponer que es bella verdad , dijo con una mirada afilada.

-si asi es.

-lo sabia dijo billy en un suspiro mientras se sobaba las cienes como tratando de evitar un dolor de cabeza.

-no soy nadie para decirte nada sam pero ella no es de la tribu es una cara pálida y aun que charlie a sido mi amigo casi toda mi vida no es algo que el consejo vaya a aceptar y lo sabes, no pretendo que vayas a dejarla porque es tu imprimada pero por ahora es mejor que nadie lo sepa primero es solucionar tu actual situación con leah de jacob ya veremos la discreción de este asunto es muy importante.

-billy , te respeto pero lo que me pides no es posible, mi lobo me demanda estar con mi imprimada no puedo simplemente alejarme es mía , aun que aun nos estaos conociendo no puedo dejarla ni por ti ni por la tribu si tengo que pelear lo are no lo dudes.

-te entiendo y respetare tu opinión, ten cuidado.

-gracias billy. dije mientras me levantaba y daba media vuelta.

-sam me llamo billy.

-si?

-felicidades solo pocos son capaces de encontrar a su alma gemela, su imprimada dijo mientras me sonreía verdaderamente.

sonreí un poco mientras hacia un asentimiento de cabeza y salia de la casa.

me subí a mi moto, y llegue a mi casa estaba agotado ,me duche y me puse un pantalón , me acosté a dormir , lo único bueno era que mañana tenia una cita con mi bella.

mi bella...eso sonaba muy bien , mi lobo ronroneo de acuerdo conmigo.

me deje caer en los brazos de morfeo agotado.

solo espero poder ser al fin ella y yo


End file.
